1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hydrocarbon conversion process comprising contacting a hydrocarbon feed with a catalyst comprising a transition metal oxide component supported on a silica-containing support, the silica content of which is less than 50 wt.% thereof. More particularly, this invention relates to cracking hydrocarbon feeds by contacting said feed at elevated temperature with a solid acid catalyst comprising a catalytic metal oxide component wherein said metal is selected from the group consisting essentially of (a) tungsten, niobium and mixtures thereof and (b) mixtures of (a) with tantalum, hafnium, chromium, titanium, zirconium and mixtures thereof wherein said metal oxide is supported on a silica-containing inorganic refractory metal oxide support, the silica content of which is less than 50 wt.%.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Cracking of petroleum fractions over acid catalysts represents the most widely used means of molecular weight reduction in refining processes. In a cracking process, in the presence of steam, a potentially effective catalyst in the process is required to have components which retain a high level of acid cracking activity in the presence of steam.
Most of the conventional acid catalysts used in catalytic cracking processes are known to be unsuited for use in the presence of steam at temperatures greater than about 1400.degree. F. (760.degree. C.). The effects of water are considered to be those of a structural poison and result in a weakening of the acid strength of the acid sites. Stability in high steam environments is desirable however, since one way of removing the coke which is inevitably deposited on the catalyst is to steam gasify the coke on the catalyst. The burning off of the coke necessarily requires the presence of steam.
In cracking processes it is generally the object to generate lower molecular weight, but commercially valuable products, from higher molecular weight crude feedstocks. The catalysts used in these acid catalyzed processes, however normally suffer from extreme sensitivity to contaminants in the feedstocks such as sulfur, nitrogen and traces of various metals such as nickel, vanadium, iron, chromium. The catalysts are also susceptible to rapid deactivation by the depositing of coke.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,649,707 teaches a multistep, multicatalyst dealkylation using steam. The first reaction zone utilizes a catalyst composite containing as active ingredients a cobalt component, a nickel component or a Group VIB component, preferably composited with a high surface area refractory inorganic oxide type carrier characterized in having a surface area of at least 50 m.sup.2 /gm. These carriers include alumina, silica, silica-alumina, zirconia, thoria, magnesia, titania, bauxite, mordenite, faujasite, etc. The cobalt, nickel or Group VIB component can be in the elemental or oxide form. This catalyst is used in a first reaction zone for dealkylating an alkyl aromatic at dealkylation conditions controlled to produce a first reaction zone effluent wherein about 1 to about 20 wt.% preferably about 1 to 10 wt.% of the alkyl-aromatic passed to said zone is dealkylated. Zone one is run at conditions which include a temperature of about 300.degree. C. to about 700.degree. C., a pressure of about atmospheric to about 100 atmospheres, a steam to hydrocarbon mole ratio of about 1:1 to about 30:1 or more and a liquid hourly hydrocarbon space velocity of about 0.1 to about 20 hr.sup.-1 or more. The reaction practiced in this zone is dealkylation as has been previously stated. Steam dealkylation is a catalyzed reaction wherein water is a consumed reactant. This is to be contrasted with acid cat cracking which is associated with acid sites found on the catalyst and which though preferably practiced in the presence of steam does not consume the steam that is, water is not a reactant.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,269,737, 4,233,139 and 4,244,811, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference, disclose solid acid catalysts comprising certain supported transition metal oxides, their preparation and use as acid cracking catalysts. The supports are silica-free refractory metal oxides which are not in themselves acid cracking catalysts, but which when combined with the transition metal oxide component result in acid cracking catalysts. These catalysts are taught as having enhanced activity and selectivity towards forming liquid products compared to conventional acid catalysts. They also exhibit remarkable resistance to coke make and have unusual steam stability. In fact, in some cases it is preferred to pre-steam these catalysts prior to use in order to stabilize the surface thereof. Although steaming these catalysts initially results in a decrease of both surface area and strong acid sites, the steaming itself serves to stabilize the remaining surface area and acidity which is not substantially adversely affected by subsequent steaming. The catalysts described in these patents exhibit primarily Lewis acidity.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,849,383 discloses silica-alumina cracking catalysts which may contain tungsten oxide as a component thereof, which catalysts are steamed at a temperature of from about 600.degree.-800.degree. C. prior to use. However, the disclosures of this patent are very specific in teaching that the silica content of the catalyst support should be at least above about 50% silica calculated as SiO.sub.2 and preferably between 50 and 90 wt.% silica, with the balance being alumina.